Sweet love
by marinabn
Summary: Al terminar la guerra los chicos de séptimo vuelven al colegio a terminar su año,Draco a renunciado al señor tenebroso,quiere hacer todo lo posible por cambiar y le pedirá ayuda a Hermione, pero lo que no sabe es que acabará enamorándose de ella.
1. Chapter 1

Antes de nada deciros que no he matado a Lupin ni a Tonks, pues los aprecio mucho como para hacer algo así. Y que desgraciadamente no he podido salvar a Fred, en fin espero que os guste mi historia en la que habrá humor pero sobre todo amor.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowgling.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sweet Love**

**Primer encuentro**

Otro año en el que se acaba el verano y empezaba el colegio, otro año mas en el que aprenderían cosas alucinantes, otro año en el que verían a sus amigos, solo era otro año más. Hermione suspiró, desde principios de verano estaba deseando que llegase el 1 de septiembre, quería estudiar quería aprender cosas nuevas, pero ese año era diferente, ella quería olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido en la guerra contra Voldemort, quería olvidar todas las muertes de inocentes, quitarse todas esas pesadillas que tenía mientras dormía, y la única solución era teniendo la cabeza en otras cosas. Tenía ganas de ver otra vez a Harry y a Ron, sabía que Ron y Ginny estaban sufriendo mucho pues habían perdido a Fred en la guerra, quería alegrarles y hacerles olvidar todo lo que había pasado, la verdad es que estaban recuperándose, pues lo notaba en cada carta que la mandaban, cada vez estaban mas alegres y eso la hacía sentirse mejor, era novia de Ron, le quería mucho, y no quería perderlo.

Se miró por última vez en el espejo, hecho una ultima mirada a su habitación y partió hacia el andén 9 y _¾_ para reencontrarse con sus amigos.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron había llegado muy temprano al andén 9 y ¾ pues estaba ansioso por ver a sus amigos, pensó en como reaccionaría cuando viera a Hermione, todas las noches antes de dormirse pensaba en ella.

-¡Eh Ron!

Ron se giro para ver quien lo llamaba y allí los vio, Harry y Hermione se acercaban a el, ambos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Ron no pudo reprimir las ganas de correr hacia ellos, abrazo a Harry y luego se acerco a Hermione tímidamente, ella que tenia muchas ganas de estar con el, no se lo pensó dos veces y lo beso dulcemente, hasta que tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar.

-Te quiero-Dijeron ambos a la vez y no pudieron evitar reírse.

Ron vio como Ginny besaba salvajemente a Harry y no pudo evitar sentirse celoso.

-Eh eh, ¿Queréis parar? ¡No podéis hacer eso delante de mí!

-¿Te sientes celoso Ron?-Dijo Ginny- No te preocupes, no soy egoísta, tengo para todos.

-Hare como que no he oído eso, ¡Y no lo repitas nunca mas! ¡Eres mi hermana pequeña!

Hermione se reía a carcajadas, pues la cara que se le había quedado a Ron no tenía precio.

-Vamos Ron era una broma no te pongas así-Dijo Ginny, y le guiño un ojo.

Estuvieron hablando y riendo hasta las doce en punto hora en la que se puso en marcha el tren, buscaron un compartimiento vacío, cuando lo encontraron y se pusieron cómodos, llegaron Luna y Neville.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El gran banquete estaba siendo magnifico como todos los años, la comida era deliciosa y la compañía era mas que mejor.

-Espero que ya tengáis pensado el plan que vais a usar para los EXTASIS- Hermione miro a Ron y a Harry- Porque si no, yo tengo un plan de estudios que os vendrá muy bien, pero claro eso variara depende de las asignaturas que queráis estudiar porque si estudiáis para aurores tendré que…

-Hermione es el primer día déjanos disfrutarlo ¿no crees?-Ron miro a Hermione con cara de pena.

- Esta bien-Suspiró- ¿Ya habéis pensado que queréis hacer?

-Ya lo sabes, seremos aurores- Respondió Harry-y supongo que tu sigues con la idea de ser medimaga ¿no?

-Si, al principio quería ser aurora ya sabéis pero después de lo de la guerra me gustaría ayudar a todas las personas que pueda-Sonrió tristemente- Por cierto Gin tu también quieres ser medimaga ¿verdad?

-Si si, seremos las mejores medimagas del mundo, pagaran por nosotras, y los chicos caerán rendidos a nuestros pies.

Cuando Ron y Harry iban a replicar ante lo que había dicho Ginny, la directora Mcgonagal se levanto de su sitio y mando callar a los alumnos.

-Como ya sabéis todos los años nombramos a dos premios anuales, de los cuales estamos muy orgullosos y esperamos que lleguen muy lejos como todos los alumnos de este colegio. Los premios anuales de este año son: ¡Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy!

La casa de Gryffindor estallo en aplausos, animando a la prefecta que se acercaba hacia la directora para recibir un diploma. En cambio la casa de Slytherin se quedo en absoluto silencio, desde que Draco junto con Theo y Blaise habían renunciado al señor tenebroso ya no les tenían respeto. Al ver que Draco se acercaba a por el diploma todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, pues pensaban que no volverían a verlo por allí nunca más.

-¡Bravo! ¡Si Draco tu puedes!-Blaise al sentirse agobiado por tanto silencio decidió animar a su mejor amigo- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Estáis empanados o que? Que es Draco Malfoy ¡De vuestra casa! ¡Slytherin! ¿Qué pasa el verano os a afectado al cerebro o que?

-Después de esta pequeña interrupción por parte del señor Zabinni, he de daros la enhorabuena y deciros que tendréis una sala común para los dos, espero que la convivencia sea buena y no haya percances- Draco y Hermione se miraron y se fueron a sus respectivas mesas- Tengo que informales que, después de la triste perdida del profesor Snape, tenemos el de honor de dar la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Remus Lupin- El gran comedor estalló en aplausos pues todos adoraban a ese profesor- Y ahora todos a sus camas, mañana será un primer día de clases duro para todos.

Acto seguido el gran comedor fue vaciando hasta que alli no quedo nadie.

Hermione estaba parada observando el cuadro que sería la entrada a su nuevo cuarto, estaba nerviosa, convivir con Malfoy era lo último que habría pensado en su vida, sabia que en cuanto pusiese un pie en ese cuarto los insultos harian acto de presencia, y ella le insultaría y que se tirarían así hasta que uno de los dos dos diese su brazo a torcer, cosa que no pasaría nunca pues los dos eran muy cabezotas, Hermione suspiro, sabia que no podía quedarse así toda la noche, además tenia sueño, lo único que quería era acostarse en una cama blandita y dormir hasta que le sonase el despertador.

Le dio la contraseña al cuadro y entro en su nueva sala común, allí estaba Malfoy tumbado en el sofá mas grande leyendo un libro, Hermione intento pasar desapercibida y empezó a subir las escaleras rogando a Merlín que Malfoy pasara de ella, pero para su mala suerte no fue así.

-Que maleducada eres Granger, ¿No piensas darme las buenas noches?

Hermione se giro enfadada y le miro, el ni siquiera había apartado la vista del libro lo que la hizo enfadar más.

-Mira Malfoy no tengo porque darte las buenas noches, deberías dármelas tu a mi.

-Estas deseando irte a la cama para soñar conmigo ¿eh?

-Eres imposible huron- Le miró mal y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación.

-Dulces sueños conmigo Granger.

En respuesta Hermione cerro de un portazo su habitación.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Holaaaa :)

Es mi primer fic, espero que los comentarios no sean muy duros, espero que os haya gustado, tenia pensada esta historia desde hace mucho pero hasta ahora no me decidí a publicarla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowgling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sweet Love**

**No pareces tan insoportable**

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se despertó de buen humor, esa mañana decidió recogerse el pelo en un moño, ya preparada para un nuevo y emocionante día, bajo las escaleras hacia su nueva sala común, tarareando una canción. Por suerte para ella no estaba allí Malfoy, así que siguió su camino. En el recorrido hacia el gran comedor se encontró con Ginny que se la veía un poco preocupada.

-Verás Herms, ayer me llegó una carta de un chico anónimo que decía que hacia años que le gustaba, pero no podía hablar conmigo.

-¿Y porque no podía hablar contigo?

-Pues no lo se, el caso es que debería haberle dicho que me dejase en paz, pero yo- Ginny suspiró- le he respondido. Ginny pensó que Hermione se escandalizaría, pero fue todo lo contrario.

-¿Y Harry? Quiero decir si le has respondido, puede que solo sea curiosidad, pero también puede que el chico te guste.

-¿Gustarme? Si ni siquiera le conozco, solo le respondí por eso por…curiosidad.

-Pero escucha-Hermione la miraba cuando entraron en el gran comedor y fue bajando la voz- Pase lo que pase te apoyaré lo sabes ¿no?

-Claro, yo haría lo mismo por ti.

-Lo se, mira ahí están los chicos.

Se fueron a sentar con ellos, cada una al lado de su novio, desayunaron tranquilamente, hasta que llegó la hora de las clases. Hermione y Ron iban de la mano, el la sonreía de vez en cuando, y se preguntaba como había tenido tanta suerte para tener una persona así en su vida, lo que el no sabía era que esa suerte se le acabaría demasiado pronto para su gusto.

-Bueno chicos, ahora nos toca pociones-Dijo Hermione- Espero que Slughorn no sea muy duro este año.

-Slughorn nunca será duro, nosotros somos demasiado malos en pociones- Dijo Ron señalando a Harry y a el.

-¡Oh vamos! Yo os ayudaré.

-Pero Hermione -Intervino Harry- Nos ponemos de dos en dos y nosotros somos tres, tendrás que elegir a uno de nosotros.

-A no, eso lo elegís vosotros, tenéis tiempo, vamos.

Se dirigieron al aula de pociones, cuando entraron ya estaban casi todos, faltaba el profesor y algunos alumnos que llegaban tarde, vio que Malfoy la miraba fijamente, ella le fulminó con la mirada y vio que Harry y Ron discutían.

-¿Y bien chicos? ¿Ya sabéis quien será mi nuevo compañero?

-Pues veras Hermione –Dijo Harry- Hemos pensado que tal vez deberíamos sentarnos juntos, e intentar hacer las pociones solos, por que en el examen tú no vas a estar y nos costará más.

Ron miraba asustado a Hermione, sabía que ella se enfadaría y claro, la pagaría el.

-¡Me parece una idea fantástica!

-¿De verdad? Dijo Ron que no creía lo que oía.

-Si, ¿Por que no? Aprenderéis de vuestros errores y estoy segura de que eso os ayudará más que yo. Pero me sentaré detrás de vosotros por si acaso.

Les sonrió y se fue a sentar detrás de ellos, en ese momento apareció Slughorn en el aula tan sonriente como siempre.

-Vamos, vamos chicos sentaos en parejas, este curso quiero que trabajéis codo con codo con vuestra pareja, compartiréis nota, así que tendréis que estar muy unidos y tendréis que pasar la mayoría de vuestro tiempo junto a el o ella. Venga no quiero a nadie solo.

Hermione miró por toda la clase, buscando a alguien con quien ponerse, pensó en Neville pero ya tenía pareja, así que busco a alguien que estuviese solo, vio a Mclaggen, pero enseguida descartó esa idea, no había nadie solo, cuando se resignó a sentarse con Mclaggen, alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Vaya Granger ¿Nadie ser quiere sentar contigo?

-¿Y tu Malfoy? ¿Por qué te sientas con la insufrible sabeloto? ¿Tampoco tienes pareja?

-De hecho, mas de una chica me lo ha pedido, pero tu eres la afortunada.

-Já, desafortunada querrás decir, vete no me quiero poner contigo.

-No me voy a mover, vete tú.

- ¿Qué? yo he llegado aquí primero, vete, fuera –Dijo dándole en el hombro, intentando moverle del sitio.

-¡Auch! Sabelotodo pegas con fuerza, por mucho que quieras no me voy a mover de aquí.

-Muy bien alumnos, veo que ya habéis echo las parejas, tendréis que trabajar juntos la poción multijugos –Ron y Harry se giraron y sonrieron a Hermione, ella les devolvió la sonrisa- Una poción muy difícil de hacer y que os llevará mucho tiempo, podéis empezar ya.

-Hurón, no quiero oír tu voz, simplemente haz lo que te ordene.

-¿Y por que tendría que hacerte caso?

-Pues porque tu te sentantes a mi lado.

-No Granger, tu estabas en mi sitio cuando yo llegué.

-¿Tú sitio? ¡Esto es de todos!

-No Granger, ese es mi sitio mira.

Draco cogió de la mano a Hermione y tiró de ella hacia el suelo, los dos habían notado un cosquilleo cuando Draco había tocado a Hermione, pero decidieron ignorarlo. Él señalo con la mano hacia arriba, y allí estaba trazado cuidadosamente un nombre, al principio no quiso darse cuenta, pero claramente ponía _Malfoy_. Ella enfuruñada se levantó y se fue hacia el armario donde tenían que coger todas las cosas necesarias para la poción, cuando volvió a su sitio vio que Malfoy sonreía triunfante.

-Ahora Granger, creo que merezco una disculpa.

-Ni que se te pase por la cabeza Malfoy, no pienso darte nada.

-Esta bien, si no recibo una disculpa, no te ayudaré con la poción y me llevare parte del mérito. Y lo mejor de todo es que Slughorn creerá que te he ayudado.

-Vale, llevabas razón –Dijo susurrando- Siento no haberte creído estúpido hurón.

-¿Qué? Lo siento Granger pero no he oído ni una sola palabra de las que has pronunciado, dilo más alto.

Pero no era verdad, Draco había escuchado todo, le gustaba enfadarla, era su diversión personal.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Lo siento Malfoy!

-Muy bien Granger, no solo has conseguido que lo oiga yo, si no toda la clase.

Ella miró a su alrededor, algunos se reían, otros cuchicheaban, otros como Neville no se habían enterado de nada y Harry y Ron la miraban confusos.

Enseguida se puso roja, bajo la mirada hacia su caldero y comenzó con la poción estuvo dos horas con Malfoy y para su sorpresa no era tan desagradable estar con el, apenas hablaban, pero era relajante estar con el cuando no discutían. Llegó el final de la clase y todos empezaron a salir.

-Por fin terminó esta clase –Dijo Ron- Vamos Herms.

-Ir yendo vosotros, tengo que terminar de guardar esto y voy a tardar, ahora os pillo en el camino.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

Harry y Ron se fueron y Hermione se quedo sola con Draco. Ella no decía nada ,el quería decirlo todo, pero era demasiado cobarde.

-No ha sido tan mala esta clase contigo insufrible sabelotodo.

-Pienso lo mismo hurón albino.

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, una sonrisa que lo cambiaria todo, una sonrisa que abriría puertas nuevas y que cerraría otras.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? No pareces tan insoportable.

-¿Sabes Granger? No pareces una insufrible sabeloto.

Ella no sabía si tomarse el comentario bien o mal, optó por sonreírle de nuevo.

-Te veré luego en la sala común supongo, hasta luego Malfoy.

Ella salio del aula y el se quedó ahí parado, pasaron unos minutos hasta que volvió a moverse pero, para el fueron horas. Acaba de descubrir un sentimiento, que le causaría muchos problemas, ahí estaba el parado como un idiota enamorado, solo que el no lo estaba, o eso negaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Bueno aquí esta el segundo cap, me alegro de que os gustase el primero y me animaseis a continuarlo, muchas gracias por los comentarios :).


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo cap, muahahaha, nos vemos más abajo! :)**

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sweet Love**

**Eres insoportable**

Hermione estaba patrullando por el oscuro colegio, era de noche y le había tocado a ella, supuestamente tendría que haberlo hecho con otro prefecto, pero no se había presentado nadie, y a ella no le importaba hacer la ronda sola, de hecho la relajaba, estaba pensando en todo lo que le había pasado esa mañana, después de haber tenido pociones con Malfoy, se lo había encontrado en la sala común, el no la había insultado, de hecho había sido agradable, estuvieron hablando sobre libros y Hermione estaba disfrutando mucho de su compañía, cuando Malfoy se levantó y se fue sin decir nada. Al rato ella se dirigía a la biblioteca, en el pasillo, estaba Malfoy besándose con una chica de Ravenclaw, al pasar por su lado Malfoy le dedicó una mirada de desprecio, que le revolvió el estomago.

Más tarde se lo volvió a encontrar en los terrenos de Hogwarts con un grupo de Slytherin, Hermione trato de pasar desapercibida, pero Malfoy notó su presencia y comenzó a insultarla y a reírse de ella, cosa que hirió su orgullo profundamente. También estaba el admirador secreto de Ginny, le había llegado otra carta, y para sorpresa de Hermione, el chico, había puesto en la carta todo sobre Ginny, la conocía mejor que ella misma cosa que a Ginny le encantó, pero a la vez la asustó.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que oculto entre las sombras había alguien observándola atentamente. Iba a pasar de largo, cuando apareció una mano de la nada que la agarró del brazo obligándola a pararse. Hermione se llevó tal sorpresa que empezó a gritar y a mover el brazo libre, intentando darle a la persona que la estaba agarrando. La otra mano la tapo la boca, impidiéndola gritar, provocando que el castillo se quedase en completo silencio de nuevo.

Hermione no se movía estaba totalmente paralizada por el pánico. La otra persona se mantenía alerta por si algún profesor había oído el chillido de Hermione. Pasaron unos minutos así, en silencio, hasta que Hermione sintió que la otra persona iba aflojando lentamente su agarre hasta que la soltó. Hermione que estaba de espaldas se giró lentamente, varita en mano, y se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que tras ella estaba Malfoy. Ella le miró mal y continuó con su camino, como si no le hubiese pasado nada. Pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta Malfoy caminaba a su lado, con su habitual sonrisa de superioridad pintada en la cara. Continuaron su camino callados, sin decir nada de lo ocurrido, estaba tan confusa que tuvo que romper aquel silencio.

-¿De qué vas Malfoy?

-¿Perdón?- Dijo inocentemente.

-¿Qué de que vas?-Hermione estaba roja de la furia- Llevas toda la vida insultándome, ahora de repente me hablas como si no hubiese pasado nada, entonces tú me vuelves a insultar ¡Y ahora haces como si nada!

Ella se había parado y miraba fijamente a Draco, las manos le temblaban de la rabia. Él la echó una mirada despectiva.

-No vuelvas a hablarme Granger, no me mires, ignórame y déjame vivir tranquilo.

Acto seguido Malfoy se fue andando sin ni si quiera echarle una última mirada.

-¡¿Pues sabes qué Malfoy? ¡Espero que hagas lo mismo! ¡Eres horrible! ¡Lo peor!

Ante esto Malfoy levantó una mano, dándole a entender que la había oído perfectamente. Hermione, muy enfadada se dirigió a la torre de astronomía, subía las escaleras una a una, pisándolas con fuerza, queriendo descargar su ira con ellas. Vio a alguien sentado observando las estrellas.

-Otra vez no- Susurró.

Se iba a dar la vuelta cuando escucho la voz de una chica.

-Hola Hermione ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te vas ya? ¿Te molesto?

-Luna… no, no me molestas- Ella se sentó a su lado y observó las estrellas y la luna- Acabo de discutir con Malfoy ya sabe, lo normal ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo un problema muy muy muy grave Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy enamorada- Luna bajó la cabeza y miró el suelo.

-Pero Luna, eso no es un problema.

-Sí, lo es- Suspiró tristemente- Tampoco es de mi casa.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. ¿De qué casa es?

-De Slytherin ¿Ves el problema? No he hablado con él, y tampoco le he visto mucho, pero el otro día me ayudó a recoger los libros que Lizzie me tiró al suelo accidentalmente.

-Pero Luna, en Slytherin también hay chicos buenos, creo, no hay que juzgarlos por que sean de esa casa.

-¿Y entonces tú, porque juzgas a Draco Malfoy?

Hermione se quedo sorprendida por la pregunta, y eso la enfureció, porque recordó el encuentro que acababa de tener con Malfoy. Frunció el ceño.

-Malfoy es como es, no lo juzgo, es así.

Luna miró a Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos, la observó durante unos minutos, acto seguido se acerco mas a ella, mirándola fijamente.

-Hermione, te contradices ¿Entonces debería juzgar a ese Slytherin o no?

-No, tienes que darle una oportunidad.

-¿Tú crees que todo el mundo merece una oportunidad?

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces por qué no se la das a Malfoy?

Hermione resopló, y le contó a Luna todo lo sucedido con Malfoy, hasta el último detalle. Luna la escuchaba atentamente, no decía nada, se limitaba a asentir de vez en cuando.

-¿Entiendes por qué no puedo darle una oportunidad? Él ni si quiera me deja acercarme a él.

-Ya comprendo ¿Confías en mi?

-Claro Luna.

Se le levantó de un salto y sonrió abiertamente a Hermione.

-Tengo una cosa que te puede ayudar a comunicarte con Malfoy. Me voy, hasta mañana.

Luna salió corriendo y dejó sola a una confundida Hermione.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó muy temprano, era sábado y nadie se había levantado aún, así que ella decidió aprovechar la mañana para estudiar. Bajó a su sala común y allí se encontró con una sorpresa que la dejó sin palabras. Ron estaba sentado en un sillón con una gran cesta de picnick a su lado, sonreía abiertamente, cuando vio a Hermione se levantó, se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente.

-Buenos días.

- ¡Buenos días Ron! ¿Y esa bolsa de picnick?

-Pues verás, como hoy podemos ir a Hogsmade y no hace mal tiempo, he pensado que mi novia querría pasar el día conmigo.

-Te equivocas Ronald, hoy no quiero estar contigo -Hermione estaba muy seria.

-Pero… pero yo pensé… eh… uh… -Ron estaba rojo y no dejaba de hacer aspavientos con las manos.

Ante esto Hermione se empezó a reír a carcajadas, se rió tanto que empezó a llorar de la risa.

-Era… broma…-Hermione intentaba decir algo, pero la risa se lo impedía.

Ron estaba confundido, pero cuando lo comprendió todo, le cambió la cara y se le puso una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. Hermione seguía riéndose cuando sintió que Ron la tiraba al sofá y la empezaba a hacer cosquillas, lo que provocó que Hermione se riera más fuerte.

-Para…jajaja… para-Hermione estaba roja y tenía la cara llena de lágrimas.

-No, pídeme perdón- Ron también se reía, no podía dejar de admirar la belleza de Hermione.

-¡Nunca!

-Vale, tú lo has querido.

Ron siguió haciéndole cosquillas a Hermione, hasta que ella se rindió pidiéndole perdón y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Vaya vaya, la sabelotodo y la comadreja juntos que enternecedor.

Malfoy estaba al pie de las escaleras, con unos pantalones de pijama y sin ninguna camiseta, a Hermione, sin querer, se le desviaron los ojos al perfecto torso de Malfoy.

-¿Quieres Malfoy?- Ron se estaba poniendo rojo de la furia.

-Esta, es mi sala común- Dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente- Ya veo que no eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para llegar a esa conclusión.

-Eres un idiota Malfoy- Ron se fue a abalanzar contra él, pero Hermione le sujetó el brazo.

-No Ron, vámonos, no le hagas caso, ignórale.

Ella le lanzó una mirada despectiva a Malfoy, cosa que le enfureció y volvió a tacar.

-He oído decir por ahí, que estas más pobre, que ahora vives con las ratas, como debería de haber sido desde un principio.

Hermione consiguió ponerse delante de Ron, en el momento en el que Ron iba a lanzarle un hechizo a Malfoy, le miró a los ojos, suplicándole con la mirada que no entrase en el juego, cosa que consiguió, y pudo llevárselo de la sala común, no sin antes añadir:

-Eres un estúpido Malfoy.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola hola, antes de nada gracias por los comentarios que pusisteis en el cap anterior, he de decir que en el siguiente capítulo habrá picnick de Ron y Hermione, pero se presentará alguien más, jijiji. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Sweet Love**

**Guerra de comida.**

Ginny se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacía la lechucería, en la túnica guardaba una carta, ya era la tercera que le enviaba, estaba nerviosa, había barajado algunos nombres de chicos que le podrían haber escrito, pero no le pegaba ninguno.

Cuando llegó a su destino, miró hacia todos los lados y al no ver a nadie, ató su carta a la lechuza negra, que cada poco tiempo le entregaba una carta de _``Apolo´´_, así es como se llamaba su pretendiente, ya le había dicho que tenía novio, pero él dijo que no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Sabía que era moreno, pues él se lo había dicho, pero tanto en ese colegio, que era imposible descartar a alguno. Cuando comprobó que su carta estaba bien atada en la pata, e iba a salir de la lechucería, un chico de cabello negro azabache y ojos verdes entró en la lechucería.

-Harry…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Había pasado una hermosa mañana, Ron y Hermione no paraban de reír, besarse o mirarse embobados el uno al otro. Habían olvidado completamente el incidente con Malfoy, a Hermione le costó un poco tranquilizar a Ron, el cual no dejaba de murmurar cosas como aniquilar, imbécil o hurón albino. Después se acomodaron a la sombra de un gran árbol, con vistas al lago. Vieron a Ginny, la cual parecía un poco triste, y en la cara tenía rastros de haber llorado, pero no quiso contarles nada.

También vieron a Luna, la cual parecía ida, cosa que no le extrañó a Ron, pero Hermione se preocupó.

-Tengo hambre.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre, te vas a poner gordo Ronald.

-Puede ser, pero eso no impedirá que deje de comer.

Hermione se rió y cogió la cesta donde estaba la comida, empezó a sacar comida, y a sacar y a sacar y a sacar…

-Pero Ron- Hermione metió el brazo en la cesta - ¡Esto no tiene fondo!

Ron la miró avergonzado.

-Es por si nos quedamos sin hambre.

-¡Será por si te tú quedas con hambre!

Ron bajó la cabeza avergonzado, se había puesto rojo, no se atrevía a mirar a Hermione, sabía que se había pasado un poco, pero prefería reventar.

Hermione al verle tan rojo y sin atreverse a mirarla, se empezó a reír a carcajadas, tanto que empezó a llorar de la risa. Ron al verla sonrió aliviado, y empezó a rebuscar entre la comida, había de todo, cuando por la mañana, llegó a las cocinas, los elfos no dejaban de preguntar; qué comida, qué postre, que si quería aperitivo, así que opto por decirles que preparasen todo lo que quisiesen y ese era el resultado, una cesta repleta de comida para tres días. Si Hermione le hubiese visto, le echaría una larga charla sobre los elfos domésticos y la P.E.D.D.O.

Cuando ya tenían la comida en el mantel y se disponían a comer oyeron una risita molesta, no le dieron importancia y, sin pensárselo dos veces, Ron atacó el pollo, a la vez que cogía patatas fritas. Hermione lo miraba impresionada, siempre se preguntaba cómo podía comer tanto. Ella cogió rápidamente una patata temiendo que Ron le dejase sin ninguna. Entonces volvieron a oír la risita, esta vez más cerca, Hermione se giró y los vio. Pansy y Malfoy se acercaban hacia donde estaban ellos, él llevaba una cesta y tenía esa sonrisa de arrogante que llevaba a todos lados. Ella los ignoró y centró su atención en Ron, quien no dejaba de comer y comer y no se enteraba de nada. Hermione rezaba porque pasasen de largo, intentaba no mirarles y parecer invisible, para su desgracia no funcionó.

-Vaya, la comadreja y el ratón de biblioteca, que pareja más…vomitiva.

-Pansy, vayamos antes de que Weasley nos coma a nosotros también.

Hermione la cual trataba de ignorarles apretó los puños con fuerza, Ron intentó defender a Hermione y a sí mismo, pero al tener la boca llena de comida se empezó a atragantar, cosa que hizo reír a Pansy y a Malfoy.

Ellos por su parte se sentaron a unos metros. Hermione podía oír perfectamente lo que decían, más bien oía solo a Pansy que no paraba de hablar y hablar. Se estaba planteando seriamente ponerse unos tapones en los oídos, pero estaba con Ron, que lo único que hacía era comer. Se giró un poco y vio que Draco estaba tumbado sonriendo levemente, entonces él la miró y levanto una ceja. Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente, se había sonrojado, no volvería a girarse, se prometió, pero rompió su propia promesa demasiado pronto. Ron tenía la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Hermione, ella le acariciaba el pelo dulcemente, hace un rato habían dejado de hablar, ya que Ron se había quedado dormido. Ella estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad que había en el ambiente, que raramente Pansy también se había quedado dormida, o eso suponía ella, pues su voz y sus risitas insoportables habían cesado. Estaba muy relajada cuando notó que algo le daba en la cabeza, se giró lentamente y vio un trozo de pan, no le dio tiempo a cogerlo pues otro impacto contra su mejilla, pero eso no era pan era…carne. Hermione se giró y le vio sonriendo, Malfoy se reía de ella. Con cuidado de no despertar a Ron, se levantó y se acerco hacia Draco.

-¿Qué demonios haces?

-Shh no grites, no estoy.

-¡No estoy gritando! Eres realmente un est…- No pudo decir más, pues lo que parecía ser puré de patatas impactó contra su pelo- Tú lo has querido, esto es la guerra.

Corrió hacia su cesta y empezó a rebuscar en ella, encontró unos huevos ¿Huevos? ¿Por qué demonios había llevado Ron unos huevos? No le dio tiempo a razonar, pues una albóndiga impactó contra su pecho. Cogió los huevos y se los tiró hacia distintos sitios, haciendo que varios de ellos le dieran. No se paró para reírse de él, volvió a la cesta y encontró salsa de tomate y barbacoa, no se lo pensó dos veces, Malfoy estaba distraído buscando en su cesta, así que no se enteró cuando Hermione le echo la salsa, hasta que se la echó. Para sorpresa de Hermione el reaccionó rápidamente y le quitó el otro bote que tenía en la mano, provocando que ambos quedasen llenos de salsa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, los dos salieron corriendo hacia sus respectivas cestas. Ella buscaba algo que manchase mucho y sonrió malvadamente cuando lo vio, tenía que admitir que se extrañó mucho al ver una tarta, recubierta de nata, solo de nata. Lo que no se esperaba, era que al darse la vuelta y tirarle la tarta a la cara, era que ella también recibió tarta por parte de Draco.

-Mira lo que has hecho Granger.

-¿Lo que he hecho? ¡Has empezado tú!

-Puede ser.

-¿Puede ser? Lo has conseguido. Me voy. Estarás contento. El rey de las serpientes ha vencido otra vez a la estúpida sangre sucia.

Hermione recogió todo con un toque de varita, despertó a Ron, el cual no dejaba de preguntarle por que estaba tan manchada, cosa que hacía que se enfadase más. Draco tan solo se quedo observándola en silencio, nunca jamás admitiría que se sentía un poco mal.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Luna caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts dando saltitos, mientras que tarareaba una canción que todo el mundo desconocía, estaba buscando a alguien, en los pies llevaba dos zapatos izquierdos de diferente diseño, pero parecía que a ella no le importaba, se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, en el camino, se encontró con alguna chica de su casa que al verla los pies soltaba alguna que otra risita. Una vez entró en la biblioteca, miró hacia todos los lados hasta que vio a Hermione Granger sentada en una de las mesas con varios libros esparcidos por toda la mesa. Se acercó a ella con ese andar que tanto la caracteriza, y se sentó frente a ella.

-Hola Hermione.

-Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo quería hablar contigo- Luna la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos- Esta mañana le he dicho hola al chico de Slytherin.

-Me alegro Luna, ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-El chico de Slytherin.

-Ah, su nombre es Theodore Nott.

-¿Nott? ¿Te gusta Nott?

-Un poco- Luna bajó la cabeza avergonzada- bueno mucho.

Hermione la observó durante unos instantes y luego sonrió.

-Luna, como soy tú amiga y quiero verte feliz, te ayudaré con Nott.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y estoy segura de que Ginny estará más que encantada en ayudarte también.

-¡Oh Hermione eres genial!- Luna le sonrió dulcemente- Pero yo venía porque, ya he encontrado la forma de que hables con Draco Malfoy.

-Luna… no sé si quiero hablar con él.

Hermione le conto detalla mente el picnic que había tenido con Ron y como luego había llegado Malfoy a arruinarlo todo.

-Bueno, por intentarlo no pierdes nada. Toma- Empezó a rebuscar en la mochila y sacó unos pergaminos amarillentos- En estos pergaminos, tienes que escribir al principio del texto para quién quieres que sea tu carta, empieza a poner lo que quieras decirle a esa persona y el l oirá en su cabeza. Pruébalo.

Hermione miraba a Luna como si tuviese dos cabezas, era imposible que una persona oyese una carta en su cabeza, imposible. Pero lo probaría, total, como le había dicho Luna, no perdía nada.

-Gracias Luna, ya es la hora de cenar ¿Me acompañas al gran comedor?

-Claro, ya tengo hambre.

Ambas se levantaron y pusieron rumbo hacia el gran comedor, iban hablando animadamente cuando se encontraron a Ginny por el camino, que parecía un poco ida, le contaron lo de Theodore Nott y enseguida se puso a dar saltitos de alegría, haciendo que todas las sospechas de Hermione se desvanecieran.

-Luna ¿Por qué llevas dos zapatos izquierdos?- Ginny la miraba confundida.

-Han desaparecido todos mis zapatos derechos, supongo que han sido los nargles.-Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que no le preocupaba.

Ginny y Hermione se miraron, pero decidieron no decir nada más, al llegar al Gran Comedor, las chicas se despidieron y ambas gryffindor se sentaron en su mesa, la uno junto a la otra. Hermione vio la mirada de Harry hacia Ginny, la miraba con sospecha, dolor y ¿Celos?

-Herms tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos dejar que se salgan con la suya.

-¿Quién?- Pregunto un confundido Ron.

-Las de ravenclaw le han quitado los zapatos derechos a Luna.

-Pues tenemos que hacer algo no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados.-Harry se había levantado de la mesa e iba hacia un grupo de chicas que estaban a las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-Ginny, Ron, vamos.

-Pero, pero ¡Aún no he terminado de comer!

-Ronald Weasley muévete de ese banco no querrás saber lo que te va a pasar si no lo haces.

Ron se levantó malhumorado, pero con cierto temor por las palabras que le había dicho su hermana. Había como unas cinco chicas de ravenclaw cuchicheando entre ellas, al ver a Harry y a Ron se pusieron coloradas y empezaron a arreglarse el pelo.

-Hola chicas- Ambos sonrieron encantadoramente.

Ninguna decía nada, simplemente se reían histéricamente y ponían morritos.

-Queríamos pediros un favor.

-Claro, lo que queráis- Dijo Lizzie Stone, batiendo sus pestañas exageradamente.

-¿Nos lo prometéis?

-Claro.

-Nos gustaría que le devolvieseis los zapatos a Luna- Harry volvió a sonreír, haciendo que algunas soltasen gritos de emoción.

-¿En serio? ¿Ese es vuestro favor? ¿Qué le demos los zapatos a la lunática?

-Por si no lo sabías es Luna- Ginny estaba tan roja como su pelo- Asique o se los devolvéis esta misma tarde u os prometo que os lanzaré una maldición moco murciélago que no se os quitara en la vida.

-Y no solo eso, yo os echaré un hechizo que hará que vuestra ``perfecta'' cara acabe llena de granos- Esta vez fue Hermione la que habló.

Una vez que las chicas se fuesen corriendo a sus salas comunes gritando y algunas llorando, los cuatro se echaron a reír haciendo que todos les mirasen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione estaba tumbada en su cama, tenía delante de ella los pergaminos que le había dado Luna, se lo contó a Ginny y quedaron en que Hermione le escribiría y si funcionaba, recibiría una respuesta. Suspiró cogió su pluma y se dispuso a escribir.

_Ginny Weasley_

_¿Hola? Probando probando. Esto es una tontería._

Pasados unos minutos su cabeza recibió una respuesta.

_¡Qué pasada! Te he oído, era mi voz, pero con tus palabras ¡Funciona! ¡Funciona!_

Hermione no se lo podía creer, funcionaba, se puso a pesar ¿Qué le decía a Malfoy? No podía insultarle, o sospecharía, podía decirle que no se metiese con ella, pero también sospecharía. Estuvo pensativa durante unos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió una breve, pero una idea.

_Draco Malfoy_

_¿No crees que te comportas un poco mal con la gente?_

_Deberías ser más amable, sonreír, dar los buenos días, no se… ser menos tú. Estas arrepentido y deberías pedirle perdón a todas esas personas a las que has hecho daño._

Le estaba manipulando y lo sabía, quería que el pensase que su conciencia le decía que todo lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, esperaba que funcionase. Guardo el pergamino en un cajón, no le dio tiempo a más, pues su puerta se abrió del golpe haciendo que ella se cayese de la cama del susto. Cuando se puso de pie vio a Blaise Zabinni y Theodore Nott en la puerta riéndose a carcajadas. Ella les fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Verás Granger- Theo había dejado de reírse- queríamos pedirte un favor.

-Vosotros diréis.

-Queremos que nos ayudes a ser mejores personas.

-¿Perdón?

-Si, a no insultar a la gente y esas cosas ya sabes. Hemos perdido toda nuestra reputación en Slytherin, no nos volverán a hablar jamás, así que no perdemos nada haciendo amigos de otras casas.

-Y tendría que ayudaros porque…-Hermione estaba muy sorprendida.

-Hermione- Habló Theo sorprendiéndola al haber dicho su nombre- Me gusta una chica de otra casa, y no creo que quiera nada conmigo siendo como soy. No sé si cambiaré o no, por lo menos quiero intentarlo.

-Además, haremos todo lo que nos digas- Esta vez fue Zabinni el que habló.

-Entiendo la razón por la que quiere cambiar Theo –Hermione no dudó al decir su nombre- Pero tú Zabinni ¿Por qué quieres cambiar?

-Supongo que al fin y al cabo no soy tan malo como todos pensaban.

Ella estuvo observándolos durante un largo rato en silencio, meditando, ¿Qué hacía, les ayudaba o no? La verdad es que a ella no habían tratado muy bien durante todos esos años, pero parecía que tenían buena intención, sobre todo Theo ¿La chica que le gusta sería Luna? Ha dicho que era de otra casa así que… No perdía nada ayudándolos, pero ¿Merecían una oportunidad? Sería un largo camino, y nada fácil, sabiendo cómo eran ambos. Los dos parecían decididos. Bueno podría hacer un esfuerzo.

-Supongo que podría.

-Eso es fantástico- Añadió sonriente Theo.

-Pero, tenéis que hacer todo lo que yo os mande, os guste o no, y tendréis solo una oportunidad, no la desperdiciéis ¿Entendido? –Ambos asintieron- Lo primero que tendréis que hacer es intentar no insultar a la gente, cada vez que hagan algo que no os guste.

-No suena difícil, está bien, gracias Hermione- Dijo Theo y Zabinni asintió dándole a entender que le daba las gracias.

Ambos se fueron de su habitación y la dejaron sola, se tumbó en su cama y se quedo dormida enseguida.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola hola, siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir un capítulo nuevo, pero las vacaciones y los exámenes de septiembre me dejaron sin tiempo.**

**Bueno que ¿Opináis del capítulo? En el siguiente seguramente pondré lo que ha pasado entre Ginny y Harry, quería dejaros con la intriga. **

**Me habéis dicho que haga los capítulos más largos, lo intentaré, de hecho creo que este en un poquitín más largo que el otro.**

**Bueno dejarme en los comentarios lo que opináis sobre el capítulo, y sobre todo espero que os haya gustado, y comentar. **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente :D **


End file.
